bubblegum_simulator_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Gum Simulator 2
BGS 2 Wiki This wiki is a fanmade wiki for Bubble Gum Simulator. There is no BGS 2 on ROBLOX. Worlds! * Volcano World * Galactic World * Super World Wiki Activities Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Updates Update 0 (Public Release) - 9/27/2019 * Modified pets and eggs. Update 1 - Crates - 10/05/2019 * Some islands now in crates. * New Diamond Egg on Diamond Island. Discover 9 new pets! Update 2 - Inferno Egg (not related to Volcano World) - 10/11/2019 * New Inferno Egg. Discover 8 new pets! Update 3 - Halloween Event - 10/18/2019-11/06/2019 * Halloween Event! Collect spo0kY pets in 3 new eggs! * Buy 100 Reward slots for an AWESOME pet! * 4 new islands to discover. * Currency: Pumpkins. Update 4 - Halloween Event Update - 10/25/2019 * New island * New egg in Spooky Island! Collect 9 new pets! Update 4.1 - Spooky Overlord Stats - 10/28/2019 * Sp00ky Overlord nerfed Bubbles: 1,315 -》 1,220 Coins: 4,500 -》 4,275 Gems: 5,000 -》 4,850 Candy Corn: 940 -》 900 * Pumpkins changed to candy corn Update 5 - Halloween Event Removed - 11/02/2019 * Halloween event removed. * Sp00ky Overlord and other halloween reward pets are now tradeable. Update 6 - Thanksgiving Event Egg - 11/18/2019 * New thanksgiving event egg. Collect 9 new pets! Update 7 - WIP 11/25/2019 Update 8 - WIP 12/03/2019 Update 9 - New Item - Auras/Hats - 12/11/2019 * Collect Auras to equip on your pets to give yourself boosts with XP and other stuff! * 3 aura crates with 26 auras * Hats! Make your pets better by putting hats on them. Update 10 - Christmas Event - 12/18/2019 * Christmas Event! Collect new pets in 3 new eggs using Candy Canes! * New Christmas Rewards! Unlock 125 slots to get a special pet! (it's not easy!) * Quests! Santa will give you quests and when you complete them, you get Christmas pets. Update 11 - New Years Egg (2019 Egg) - 12/28/2019 * New 2019/New Years Egg * Collect 7 new pets! * Now you would be given an Absolutely Zero if you needed one and if you finished the rewards you would get a shiny (and every Legendary + a Crystalium) Update 12 - Decals - 1/05/2020 * Better Decals * Christmas removed * Owners of the 2x Candy Canes pass get the Christmas Dualcorn. Update 13 - Codes And Major Bug Fixes - 1/13/2020 * All current bugs are now gone! * New "ZerOlute, ToctiumIsGoody (W.I.P) Update 14 - Robux pets - 1/28/2020 * New '''Candy Elemental '''ROBUX pet! Update 15 - WIP - 2/02/2020 Update 16 - WIP - 2/09/2020 Update 17 - Lovely Egg - 2/13/2020 * New Lovely event egg for Valentines Day. Obtain 9 new pets. * Limited index added. Update 18 - Volcano World - 2/21/2020 * Explore Volcano World, a place where you can see the most igneous caverns * Use Lava as a currency * A glitch in the lava rewards where some pets would not come in your inventory was available. * If you had a shiny pet now it could be rainbowified * New Hat - Glove in the hidden crate * Lovely egg removed Update 18.1 - Lava Rewards Glitch fix - 2/23/2020 * Bug Fixes * Lava Winged hydra buff and nerf: Bubbles: 1,700 -》 2,250 Coins: 2,700 -》 5,555 Gems: 8,190 -》 8,110 Lava: 3,500 -》2,395 * New Ash Egg * Lava pets in index. * OwOxarium is now available Update 19 - Tech World (Galactic World but Myxoviro forgot to rename it.) - 3/01/2020 * Explore Galaxies within the new world! * Use stars as a currency as you fly through paracosmos * OwOxarium is now a 0.00002% instead of a 0.000125% in the Lava Rewards * The Void now has a Oblivion Chest unlockable once every 5 or 4 hours (lucky gamepass) and If you want to buy it so it spawns immediately, you can't >:] * Dark Matter Marshmallow now has a black and purple aura Update 20 - Major Bug Fixes - 3/08/2020 * Lava Winged Hydra now will never have it's old stats * Galactic Dualcorn is now untradeable and the click glitch is patched. * New codes "FirstCode, Dominus, GG, Myxoisapro" is available * The codes are secured and you can not do them twice. * Galactic Shock was nerfed to the stats you see now. * A hint was said about next update Update 21 - Mythical - 3/15/2020 * Islands are now bigger * New Mythical Rarity! Update 22 - Mega Update + Super (W.I.P, don't edit) - 3/29/2020 * New Super World, you can travel to the most awesome and epicest places EVER and use Energy Orbs to unlock new things! * Visit Smart Mart to complete quests for rewards. * Visit Super Dan to exchange other currencies for Energy Orbs! * Hatboosts! Collect all 43 new Hatboosts, they will help you get better pets! (Luck, hatching speed, etc) * 5 new Aura and Hat boxes. Update 23 - New Box - 4/05/2020 * New Electric Box in super world. Collect all 10 hatboosts! Update 23.1 - Netroversive Hybrid/Pegasus buffed - 4/09/2020 * Netroversive Hybrid buffed Bubbles: 1,445 -》 1,750 Coins: 4,870 -》 5,215 Gems: 2,650 -》3,000 Energy Orbs: 1,115 -》1,225 * Hyperversive Pegasus buffed Bubbles: 1,170 -》 1,225 Coins: 2,150 -》 2,880 Gems: 2,000 - 》2,770 Energy Orbs: 1,060 -》1,075 Update 23.11 - 4/09/2020 (like around 10pm) * Superpet renamed to Hero Update 24 - Easter - 4/10/2020 (W.I.P) * Decals Smoothened * +50 inventory slots * New Prizes * New Easter Egg and Bunny Egg * New jackpots which unboxes auras! Update 24.5 - Smoothening - 4/13/2020 * New Code "OwO, NoU, Nothingpersonalkid, Yeet and +4" * Hats "MyxoviroYT and Toctium" are now available! * Hero now does not have spikes on it's back * Galactic Dualcorn has a new fire decal * New Robux pets Hero Drone, Scorpion , Smoke Boi * All pets with fire now have a fire effect decal. * New Hatboosts and auaras Update 25 - Eggs and stuff (W.I.P) - 4/27/2020 * New Exotic Egg * New Trio Egg * New Mollusc Egg * New Draco Egg * New Geyser Egg * New Exotic Box * New Trio Box * New Mollusc Box * New Draco Box * New Geyser Box * New Exotic Crate * New Trio Crate * New Mollusc Crate * New Draco Crate * New Geyser Crate * New Exotic Jackpot * New Trio Jackpot * New Mollusc Jackpot * New Draco Jackpot * New Geyser Jackpot * New Front page picture. * Shock Aura buff in rarity * 0.08% -》 0.06% * Easter removed. * Toctium Buff Coins: 6,300 -> 8,990 Gems: 8,650 -> 12,655 Update 26 - Prizes - 5/03/2020 # Bubble prizes! Blow bubbles to get rewards! # Egg prizes! Open eggs to get rewards! # Hints for the new game are being released! # New Front Page picture # Owners of Volcanic Cube get a shiny Lunarium if they have shiny Crystalium and shiny Crystal Overlord. * Holy shock buff Stats: ×1.5 * Cricherma on sale Update 27 - Bubble Enhancers - 5/10/2020 * Bubble enhancers! Use coins, gems, and other currencies to upgrade your bubble! (not related to flavors) * Oblivion Chest gem amount ×1.5 (buffed). * A new leak for the next game was shown. * Secret egg. UPDATE 28 - MEGA UPDATE - 5/17/2020 * Fusion! Fuse any pet with any other as long as they are maxed out! it is the average of both stats. * Breeding! Breed your pets to get better stats and get breeding groups and get mixed breeds! * New World - Nature World with 4 new eggs! Leaf Egg, Flower Egg, Sky Egg, Cloud Egg! Collect 37 new pets while exploring nature! * Decal Smoothening * Halo has a neon bright glow now. * New Pirate Pupper from the robux shop, a nice and cool common for 35 robux! * MAJOR BUG FIXES * Dowodle stats doubled. * New Creature Egg! Collect 9 (maybe 10??) new pets! * New Pegasus Egg! Collect 8 (or 9?) new pets! * New Minecraft Egg! Collect 13 new pets! * All dupe methods patched. UPDATE 29-BORING PEARLS UPDATE- 5/30/2020 * New world! Atlantis. * Added 3 New Eggs (Leaked the Secret Pet) * 7 new common pets. 5 new rare pets.7 new epic pets. 4 new legendary pets. Maybe another legendary pet? * Some pets will receive major changes to their stats or their looks. Category:Browse